Silent Trouble
by Soramon
Summary: On the day of Matt's concert, Sora finds out that Matt is hanging around with another girl name Rachel. Hearing the news, Sora starts to think that Matt doesn't care for her because, as she puts it, a new woman is in his life. Full summary inside.
1. Consert Pt1

_**This is my first Sorato story! YEAH! I hope that you enjoy the first chapter.**_

**_Here's the full sumary:_**

_On the day of Matt's concert, Sora finds out that Matt is hanging around with another girl name Rachel. Hearing the news, Sora starts to think that Matt doesn't care for her because, as she puts it, a new woman is in his life. Every time Matt tries to talk to her, she doesn't talk back and walks away. Meanwhile, Mimi disappears mysteriously and a new land is located in the digital world called The Land Of Despair. Is Mimi part of the newest threat's plan in order for it to have world domination? Or is it just part of his big plan?_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Consert pt1_

Sora Takenouchi walked the halls of Odiba High with her closest friends, Taichi (Tai) Kamiya, his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora's love of her life (secretly), Yamato (Matt) Ishida. All of them, expect Mimi, were already 16 while Mimi was 15. They walked until Mimi's class door appeared. "Well. I guess I'll see you later guys. Oh, thanks again for giving me back stage and front row tickets for your consert tonight, Matt. It's going to be so much fun!" Mimi walked up to Tai and gave him a long and an unforgetful kiss on his lips. Tai happily repiled and kissed her back with the same love and affection. Both Matt and Sora made gagging sounds at the too.

"Can you pull away and give yourselves some air? Man. You don't see me do that to Sora." Matt said and rubbed the back of his head. Sora looked at him in pure shock.

"You'll never know." said Tai as Mimi finally pulled away from him. He gave a blushing Matt a wink and a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked another blushing Sora changing her look from pure shock to pure confusion.

"Just what he said. Later." Mimi ran off to class living a yelling Sora behind. Matt laughed at Sora's out bust of questions and looked at Tai to see him still starring at the door where Mimi just went through.

"You really do love he, Tai." Matt said as they walked to their final destination. Tai looked at both Sora and Matt with a goffy but loving smile.

"Other than Kari and my mom, Mimi is the most important girl in my life. I won't know what to do if something happened to her. So to answer your question, Matt, yes. I love her with every bit of my heart." Tai told him. Sora looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and care in his chocolate eyes. Both Mimi and Tai really do love each other to so much to let anything get between them. With girls going after Tai because of his good looks and because he was the star soccer player on the school team, Tai never said yes to any of the girls to go out with them. Same goes for Mimi. She have the hottest boys asking her to go on a date because she is the head cheerleader of Tai's soccer team, she turned them down as fast as Tai did. Because they knew who they loved and wanted for the rest of their lives. Each other. And nothing could ever change that. _I wish that someone could love me like Tai loves Mimi. I don't think that Matt would ever love me the same way that I love him._ Sora took a deep sigh and watched as Matt and Tai talk about the newest games that came out. _And besides. I'm not Matt's type. He wants somebody who went through the same pain and sorrow like him. Not a girl that was a total tomboy and who loved to play soccer. Not me. Not Sora Takenouchi. He only loves me as a friend, a sister. Nothing more._ Matt looked at Sora and saw a distant look in her eyes. He stopped and cupped her chip and pulled her face up so he can look into her ember eyes. That made Sora snap out of her little trance.

"Hey. What you thinking about, Sor?" Matt asked with a calm voice. She looked into his crystal blue eyes and blushed. His forhead was touching hers. That was how close their face were.

"Just...stuff." Sora replied in the same tone as Matt.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." Matt pulled away from Sora's face and moved some of her hair from her face.

"Much better." Matt said as he turned and walked into the class that he had with Tai and Sora. Sora just stood there, looking at nothing. _Matt cares about me? Now that was weird._ Sora thought as she walked into the room a few minutes later.

**At the end of school...**

"Ah! It's so great being out of the school! Fresh air. No teachers that I have to worry about. Just me and my friends! FREEDOM RULES!" yelled and excited Hikari (Kari) Kamiya as she walked out Odiba Elementry. Takeru (T.K) Takashi walked behind her with a smile on his face. His own girlfriend, the one who loves school and wants to become a teacher, happy that she's out? What was this world coming to? She turned around and faced T.K with a wide smile on her face. "I can't wait till Matt's consert. He said that he has a song dedicated to Tai and Mimi. I can't wait!". T.K frowned. Kari walked up to him and placed a hand on his check.

"What's wrong?" Kari asked worrily.

"It's Matt."

"What's wrong with Matt?"

"He's having a girl sing the song."

"Oh really? I'm glad that Sora's singing it."

"It's not Sora. It's Rachel Tang from his music class. And I'm telling you. She has a bigger crush on him that Jun Motomiya herself."

"This isn't good."

**Consert Time...**

Sora looked herself over in the mirror to see if she missed anything. She wore a black mini-skirt that went right above her knees, a white tank top, and black high heel boots. She put her hair into a tight ponytail using a black srunggy and wore a white necklace that had a wolf hanging off it. She took her rose sent purfume off her dresser and sprade it on her. "There. Much better." Sora said to herself. She grabbed her black and white pocket book and ran out the room. "Later mama! I'm going now. I'll probally be late coming home so don't wait up. Love you." After telling her mom, she left and meet Mimi, Tai, Kari, and T.K all waiting at the front of her building. Like Sora's outfit, Mimi and Kari wore the same. Expect that Mimi's was pink and white while Kari wore blue and white. The girls waved to Sora as Tai and T.K got in Tai's 7 seater van.

"Wow, Sora! You look different. Are you wearing my rose sented purfume I let you borrow?" Mimi asked while getting in the passenger seat next to Tai.

"Yeah. I decided that it was a good time to put it on. You two look great too." Sora laughed as she sat behide Mimi and watched as T.K and Kari got in the back.

"So that what happened to your purfume! I missed smelling it when I kiss you, Mimies." Tai pouted as he drove off. Mimi looked at him with a faint blush on her checks.

"Tai stop it. Not in front of the kids." Mimi joked.

"Hey!" Sora, Kari and T.K yelled in unision.

"Where's Izzy and Joe?" asked T.K.

"They're already there. Joe told me to pick up Sora while they went to save the seats." Tai replied.

"Smart. You never know what type fan will try to take our seats." Kari said.

"Yeah..." Sora faded off, looking out the window. T.K noticed that look and started to worry.

"Hey Sora. What's up?" he asked.

"Probaly thinking about Matt." joked Tai.

"Hey! I'm not like you. Thinking about Mimi 24/7." Sora protested.

"I thought that was supposed to be a secret." Mimi thought out loud making everyone bust into laughter. "What did I say?"

"Nothing, babe. Here we are!" Tai said as he pulled into a parking space. The gang got out and walked up to the door. They should the guard their tickets and walked to where they saw both Joe and Izzy waving at them. Joe finally became a doctor who was well loved by all the kids in Odiba. He was planning on porposing to his girlfriend, Vanessa, by the end of this month. Izzy, on the other hand, was working hard to become a professional scientist with his girlfriend, Lyndsey. Once apon reaching them, Joe yelled "What took you guys so long? We had to at less fight off 20 fans who wanted to be near Matt!"

"Yo! Where right here. You didn't have to yell. And it was Sora's fault." T.K proclaimed.

"Yeah. She had to look her best for Matt." Kari laughed.

"No! That is not true!" Sora hollered.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your face red?" Izzy pointed out. Sora covered her cheeks but they didn't cover the redness because it spreaded like wild fire all around her face. Lukily for Sora, the lights demed down to a dull color.

"Hey! Matt's about to play." Sora said and sat down._Thanks lights. That was a close one._ Sora thought as the cheering for The Teenage Wolves grew louder. The gang sat in their seats as the sound of Matt's voice went threw the room.

_You've got a boy_

_You got a girl_

_Sitting underneath a tree_

_They sit there everyday._

_And even though, you may think that this is the way things should be..._

_It may not always be that way._

_You can't take nothing for granted._

_You've gotta live life today!_

_I turn around, I can see what's behind me!_

_I turn back around, I can see what's ahead!_

_And if you don't believe I've been here all along_

_Just turn around... Just turn around._

Once the opening song finshed, there were a whole lot of cheers through out the whole consert. Mimi and Kari looked at Sora to see that out of the whole team, she was the loudest. They giggled and continued to cheer and clap for Matt and his band. Matt looked at the seven of them and smiled. But there was one that stood out to him the most...Sora. _Man. Sora looks hot in that outfit of hers. I wish that I can take her into my arms and just start to rip off her...Wait! I know I love her and all that, but... That doesn't have mean that I have to think nasty of her. She'll think that I'm a pervert. But still. It doesn't hurt to think. URGH!_ Matt thought to himself. He turned around to his fellow band members, Takashii and Akiyo, and nodded. Telling them to go on to the next song. Sora watched as he took his free hand and put it though his blond hair. It landed back on his face with grace, making Sora blush. His sapphire eyes slowly reviled themselves as he opened and closed them. _Damn you! Damn you! Damn you Yamato Ishida! Why do you look so sexy. Standing up there like you don't have a care in the world. Oh how I would love to take you into my room and just let you take control over me and just throw me on the...No! What type of person would Matt think of me if he finds out what I was just thinking? Is it hot in here?_ Sora thought as Matt sung one of his other songs. The consert went on with no distractions. Everyone was laughing, yelling, cheering, and so on. Song after song, the digidestend sung along with Matt and the band as they heard the fan girls kept on chanting his name over and over again. As the consert was coming to an end, Matt's surprise came into action. "I want to dedicate this next and final song to two of my closest friends who happenly are dating each other. I would like for you to give a warm welcome to a _new_ band member who'll make their first appearance tonight, RACHEL TANG!" Matt shouted as a young girl, around the same age as Mimi and Izzy, walked onto the stage. Her wavy brown hair bounced as she walked and took her place on stage.

"WHAT!" the gang, all except Kari and T.K, shouted in shock. Sora stood up and watched as both Matt and Rachel smiled at each other.

"Rachel Tang?" Sora whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"I knew that picking Rachel was a bad idea." T.K whispered to Kari as they watched Sora's expression.

"Matt...what have you done?" Tai said quietly.

_**I hope that you liked it. Please review . I don't even care if its a flame. JUST REVIEW...OR ELSE! Just kidding about the 'or else'. **_


	2. Rachel Matt's partner

_**I want to thank the people who sent me those reviews. Now since I got that off my chest, LET THE NEXT CHAPTER BEGIN!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Rachel; Matt's partner_

_As the consert was coming to an end, Matt's surprise came into action. "I want to dedicate this next and final song to two of my closest friends who happenly are dating each other. I would like for you to give a warm welcome to a _new _band member who'll make their first appearance tonight, RACHEL TANG!" Matt shouted as a young girl, around the same age as Mimi and Izzy, walked onto the stage. Her wavy brown hair bounced as she walked and took her place on stage._

_"WHAT!" the gang, all except Kari and T.K, shouted in shock. Sora stood up and watched as both Matt andRachel smiled at each other._

_"Rachel Tang?" Sora whispered as her eyes filled with tears._

_"I knew that pickingRachel was a bad idea." T.K whispered to Kari as they watched Sora's expression._

_"Matt...what have you done?" Tai said quietly._

The song's beat began to play with a sign fromRachel herself. Mimi had to pull Sora into her seat because she wouldn't buge. Kari looked at Sora and saw that her face was down. She sighed and looked back at the consert.

_Without you, without you_

_I always thought that everything was fine without you_

_Never knowing you'd be mine_

_Suddenly my world has changed_

_And I just wonder why_

_All it took was just one smile_

_Now with you, out of the blue_

_Love appeared before my eyes with you_

_A dream come true_

_I never thought I'd realize what love was_

_what love was, what love was..._

_I need you, oh I need you_

_And everyday I love you more and more_

_Without you (dreams and tears)_

_I know what it's all for_

_Suddenly I see you there_

_And everything's ok_

_Don't know why I feel this way_

_Now with you, out of the blue_

_Love appeared before my eyes with you_

_A dream come true_

_I never thought I'd realize what love was_

_what love was, what love was..._

_Here with you_

_(Gutiar solo)_

_We are together now_

_Never take my heart away_

_All the love I found_

_Is here to stay (out of the blue)_

_It's like a dream come true_

_I never thought I'd fall in love with you_

_Out of the blue_

_Love appeared before my eyes with you_

_A dream come true_

_I never thought_

_Here with you_

_Out of the, out of the, out of the, out of the clear blue_

_Oh, it's like a dream come true_

_I never thought, I never thought_

_Out of the blue_

_Before my eyes with you_

_A dream come true_

_I never thought I'd fall in love with you_

_Out of the, out of the, out of the, out of the clear blue..._

The song ended and everyone cheered. Everyone except Sora that is. Her mind was all over the place. With what happened in school with Matt, what Kari had said about her looking her best for Matt, and now. Why? Out of all his fan girls, why did it have to be Rachel Tang? She had it bad for Matt to the point that she can black mail him. Sora took a deep breath and continued to walk behind the group to Matt's room. Kari looked back to Sora who had been offly quiet throughout the last song. "Hey Mimi. Do you notice anything different about Sora?" Kari asked. Both Tai, T.K, and Mimi turned around and saw what she ment.

"Yeah. She's been offly quiet since Rachel...oh. I see." Mimi said and looked back to the front with her head down. The two boys looked at each other.

"The question is why did Matt let her sing the song. Don't get me wrong. She did a good job. But still...it should have been Sora who song it for you guys." T.K added.

"I still can't believe it. Rachel Tang? Doesn't Matt know that she's a poision that can never stop from spreading?" Joe said in digust while shaking his head. Sora looked up at them with the most sadded and hurt look.

"Can you please change the topic? I don't want to hear anymore." Sora said, forcing back tears that treated to come out.

"Sure, Sora." Izzy said. He looked back at the others. Kari and Mimi hand their heads down, Tai and T.K kepted changing worried looks, and Joe was debating with himself on what type of medince will Matt have to take to cure him from the 'RachelVirus' as he called it now. They reached the band's room to hear Matt strike some coards on his guatiar. They paushed and looked at Sora. She starred at the door like wondering if she sould go in or not. Tai walked next to her and placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"If you go in...who knows what's going to happen. But you will be braver than you thought you are because you'll be facing Matt. But if you turn back and go to the car and wait for the rest of us, then we comletely understand. The choice is up to you." Tai said in a warm tone. Sora continued to look at the door blankly. Part of her wanted to leave, go home and start crying her eyes out till she fell asleep. But the other part was telling her to go in and see what's Matt is up to and congraduate him on an excieted consert. Sora started to more towards the door that lead to Matt but she foze up once she was at the door. She placed a shaking hand on the door and started to turn. Tai looked at Mimi and smiled. Mimi knew that smile. It was the same smile that he sometimes ues to say that it might be a good idea or not. She nooded her head and looked at back at the door. She saw Sora, her best friend, take a deep breath and turned the knob all the way. _That a girl._ Mimi thought proudly as she saw Sora walk in. Kari looked at T.K who had his hopeful look on his face. Kari took his hand in hers and gave him a reensureing kiss on his lips. He looked into her eyes and nodded. They walked in right after Izzy and Joe. Tai and Mimi walked in with plastic smiles on their faces. Sora took another deep breath and placed a smile on her face. But in reality, all her inner feelings was boilling up inside. Anger, hate, jeously, love, sadness, guilt, and wonder was all running through her vains. Anger because he pickedRachel Tangover herself to sing a song for Tai and Mimi. Hate because Matt choosedRachel Tangwho became the new president of the 'I Love Yamato Ishida Club' to sing the song. Jeously for seeing the look on Matt's face whenRachel walked on the stage; the same look that he gives Sora every day. Love because of just how much love she has for the same Yamato Ishida. Sadness because she felt that she brought it on herself for what happened. Guilt because she felt that she let Tai, Mimi, and the others down. And wonder for why on earth did Matt do what he did. She walked further into the room with a smile and looked at Matt. He was laughing. But when Matt looked at Sora, his smile faded. Did he know that the smile that she had on was a fake? Sora wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about Matt's, one of the closest guys to her from the group, life or feellings no more. "Hey, Sor. Did you like or love the consert?" Matt asked as if nothing happened. She looked at Matt and then placed another fake smile on.

"Of couse I loved the show Matt! What type of question was that?" Sora said with a small amout of giggles that she can master at this time. Matt smiled again.

"I'm glad that you did." Matt told her. He got up and walked towards the door. "Well guys. We should get the heck out of this place before the fans see me again. Like last time. Tai!" Matt said, looking at Tai who shurgged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tai said with an innocent look as if he was a child again.

"Sure, Taichi. Whatever you say." Mimi said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! I resent that! Get back here, you...you...you twit!" Tai said as he chased after his love. T.K, Izzy, and Joe followed and left Kari and Sora alone. Kari turned and faced Sora.

"You okay?" Kari asked as they walked out. Sora smiled again.

"Yeah." Sora lied. "I'll be fine."

"'Kay." And they walked all the way to Tai's car in silence. Sora thought that this was the worst day in her life. But she was wrong. More pain and sorrow was lieing right ahead.

_**Well...how was this one? Maybe it was boring. Maybe it wasn't. Who knows? And if you guys are wondering where I got the song from, I got from watching a AMV for Ranma and Akane. You guys know what to do next if you want to know what happens next time. Just go and click the 'go' button and review!**_


	3. Day of pleasure

**_Thanks once again for your reviews for the last chapter. Let me just warn you before you start reading that the rating dropped thanks to this chapter right here . If you don't believe me just look at the title. I hope that you like what you'reabout to read. If you liked it before, you're going to like it know. Now on to the story and I wished that I owned Digimon but the sad this is that I don't;;_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Day of pleasure_

Mimi ran towards Tai's house with something on mind. As her mind wondered to different places, she didn't notice that she was already at his house. She panted as she came to a stop. Mimi rapidly knocked on the door with the rest of her strangth. An angry yell came from behind the door and it slowly opened. "God! Can you stop hammering down my door you little...Mimi?" Tai said in shock. She pushed Tai back in his house and closed the door behind her. Tai looked at Mimi with a puzzled look. Mimi took him by his hand and pulled Tai to the couch. "Mimi what's going on?" asked Tai.

"Sora's worried. About Matt's behavior lately." Mimi said as she plopped down on the couch, head on Tai's lap. "Where's Kari?"

"At T.K's house. What about Matt's behavior?"

"He's been ignoring Sora lately. Okay, Sora got a good reason to why she's not hanging out with Matt. But that doesn't give Matt the right to not find out why. He should already know why! That bumb."

"What? Yeah, Sora got a right. But Matt? What is he up to? That snick!"

"But that's not the worst part."

"There more?"

"Yes. I went to Sora's house before I came here. She's all in tears and you can see in her eyes that she's lost in her own feelings for Matt. I never seen her like that before." Mimi sat up and gave Tai a hug. "You wouldn't do that to me. Would you Tai?" Mimi said. Tai lifted her face to see tears forming in her eyes. He gently kissed her.

"Of couse not, Mimies. How could I ever hurt you the same way that Matt hurt Sora? I know who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You." Mimi gasped happily and gave Tai a long and passionate kiss. He smelt his favorite purfume on Mimi and deepened the kiss. **_(A/N: Don't say that I didn't warn you guys.)_** Soft moans of pleaser escaped Mimi's throat as Tai's hand when underneath her top and slowly went up and down. Mimi started to unbotton his shirt as Tai started to pull the sleaves off from her arms. Mimi made hot cirlces on his now bear chest making Tai moan. Knowing that Mimi would do anything to win against Tai, he pulled away from the kiss and started to make hot butterfly kisses on her neck. Mimi groaned in agony, knowing what her man was doing. Nothing was going to stop her from winning this match of who can last the longest against Tai! _Two can play this game._ Mimi thought as she fought back another groan. Tai smiled as he felt Mimi holding back another moan of pleasure. But once he felt Mimi's mouth on his ear, he could help but pull Mimi away and kiss her with so much hunger that made Mimi moan loudly. _I got her. But at the same time, she got me._ Tai thought as he slipped his toung into Mimi's mouth. Before anything else could happen, the phone rang. "Tai...the phone." Mimi gasped through the kisses.

"Let...the...machine...get...it." Tai said through the kiss. Mimi nodded. The kisses grew intense as the phone continued to ring. Mimi moved to his chest and placed trails of hot kisses all the way down and back up as Tai picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Tai asked, out of breathe.

"Hey Tai. Did mom get back yet?" Kari asked over the phone.

"Didn't you call her cell, Kari?" asked Tai annoyed. Mimi reached up and kisses him on the lips like nothing was wrong.

"Yeah but...Tai are you okay?"

"What makes you think that I'm not? What time are you coming home?"

"Um...in a few minutes."

"Kay. Later." before Kari could answer, Tai hung up and kissed Mimi's waiting lips. Mimi replided by harding the kiss.

"Who..was...that?" Mimi asked.

"Ka...ri...com...ing...home...soon." Tai told her.

"May...be...I...sho...uld...go...home?"

"Don't...go."

"Don't...want...to."

"Then...stay."

"Where?"

"With...me."

"Your...room?"

"Yes."

**_WHAT DID I SAY? Didn't I say that the rating will drop? What will happen between Mimi and Tai? Why is Matt ignoring Sora? And is Sora going to through this? Find out in the next episode of Digimon: Silence Trouble. I always wanted to do that ! Lol_**


	4. Thoughts

_**This was one of my favorite chapters to write. It was like I was really them. Well, just read and you'll know what I'm talking about.**_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_Thoughts _

_Mimi's POV_

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my pink room. So of course I blinked a couple of more times to finally realize that I was in Tai's room. I felt my heat rise up and down without my doing. I slowly moved my head up and saw Tai sleeping like a little baby. I smiled. He looks so at peace when he sleeps like that. I continued to watch him sleep as I let my mind wonder to when I first came in to now. I didn't know how it all started but all I remember is that I was telling him about Sora, then after that, I have no clue. A few minutes, or an hour, later, the phone rang. And now. I wonder if anyone came in and heard us. Probably Kari did when she came in. Tai shifted a little towards me and continued to sleep. I heard my name once or twice. I didn't know. I moved up and gently kissed him. "I love you so much, Taichi. And nothing's going to change that. Not now. Not ever." I whispered to him. He smiled in his sleep. Probably thinking about food again. I looked back at his face and I noticed, no, wanted something from him that I wanted for a long time now. A child. I wanted a family with Tai. I knew that he would be a great and wonderful father to the child. Because he is a great and wonderful big brother to Kari. I looked back at Tai's face and saw that his eyes were opened.

_Tai's POV_

When I woke up, I noticed Mimi starring at me with a far away look. That's when I noticed that I didn't know that smile that she had on. I gave her a puzzled look and Mimi shook her head. That's my girl. She knows everything that I think. Sometimes it's hard for me to know because she sometimes has a new look on. Like the one now. I sat up in the bed and pulled Mimi next to me. "Hey love. What's that expression called?" I asked her as Mimi snuggled up on me. Some guys don't like to snuggle with there love one right after they have sex. But I do. I never get tired from hugging up with Mimi. Mimi smiled and just rested her head on my chest. It was always like this. We wake up, I sit up and pull Mimi next to me, and I ask a stupid question that later gets answered. "I was just thinking about you. Me. Our future." Mimi told me. I looked at her with a questionable look in my eyes. I wonder if we would be this happy in love after we get married. I wanted a family with this same girl ever since the night we said 'I love you'. I guess she was thinking the same thing before I woke up. "Hey, Mimies?" I whispered. All I got from her was a nod. "You know what I want? A family. With you." I told her and watched as she lifted her head and looked at me in my eyes. I could tell that she was searching for the truth and that's what she got. "Are you saying...that you want to have a family? With me being the mother?" I saw that she was about to cry for joy when I nodded my head yes. She threw herself into my open arms. I stroked her honey brown hair softly and just smiled at her. "I was just thinking the same thing too. But the only thing wrong with this picture is that we're young and that we're not married." Mimi said. I looked at her with my famous goofy smile. "Those are true but who cares. Okay, maybe our parents. But it's not their choice. It's ours. We both know that we're young and not married. But that doesn't matter. As long as we love each other, nothing can stop us from doing what we want. We'll get a job and move into an apartment. And until you give birth to our first child, I'll work. Everything will turn out fine. Believe that." I felt Mimi cry into my chest and nod her head. She leaned up and we kissed again; sealing what we just said. Very soon, Mimi and I will become a family. And maybe have the first child out of the group.

_Matt's POV_

I called, and called for what felt like days. Why? Why didn't Sora pick up? I was beginning to worry. I walked back into my room and picked up my guitar and started to play. Every time that I played a song, my mind always found its way to Sora. I silently cursed to myself, placed my guitar back in its carrier, and flopped onto my bed. Sora's face kept on popping up in my head today. Nothing that I did made me forget her. Every look that she ever gave me came fresh into view. I knew that I loved her. But was it the same love that both Mimi and Tai shared? That was the confusing part of the whole thing. But one thing I knew, Sora didn't feel the same why about me. Tai always tells me once we're away from Mimi and Sora that Sora does love me. I don't know. Maybe she loves me like a brother. I rolled onto my side and saw the most beautiful picture that Sora every took. I'm not saying that none of the other pictures was bad. None of them was bad. I just loved that one the most. I smiled when the memory came rushing by. That's was it! I had to get Sora to speak to me. I got up and dialed her number again. Hopefully this time she'll answer. No answer...again. I sighed and put the phone on the hook and walked back to my bed. Just maybe I get her tomorrow. But the only face that will hunt me forever is when I hurt her. Her face never changes. The same sadness, hurt, and anger all rolled up in one. I never want to see that same face because I did something wrong. And starting from now, I'll make sure I don't.

_Sora's POV _

I watched as the caller id said that I've missed 5 calls from Matt. I just couldn't pick up. Everything that Matt did to hurt me came flooding back like a title wave. All those times. All those sorries. I just can't go through that again. I backed away from the phone and headed for the couch. My thoughts went back to his concert. I thought I would be over it by now. But with all these rumors going around saying that Matt and Rachel are going out, what was I suppose to do? I had a good feeling that it was true. He has been hanging out with Rachel more than me lately since the concert. I lay down on the couch and curled up into a ball. I haven't been talking to the gang like I used to. Mimi came over to see how I was. Before I knew what happened, I just cried on her shoulder. I need to cry, I guess. Just crying on someone that I could trust. I turned on the TV and played a tape that I had on since yesterday. It was my 5th birthday and Matt, Tai, Mimi, Kari, and T.K were all there. My mom actually taped the part where Matt first played his guitar and Tai, Mimi, and I sang together. I continued watching it as fresh tears fell from my eyes. But what made this taping even more special was the gift that Matt gave me. It was a little ring that held a sapphire and ruby diamonds on it. He told me to take a closer look in it and I did. A small picture of us was inside both rubies. I never lost that ring. It was like a token of our friendship. But now...I'm not sure if our friendship is going to last. I paused it when it was just Matt and I. He put the topping of my cake on my noise because I put it on his cheek. I sat up on my couch and choked on a lump in my throat. Why am I like this in the first play? Crying at the mere mention of Matt's name. I knew that I loved Matt ever since he put that friendship ring on my left ring finger. But sill... That doesn't mean that I'll cry every time Matt hurts me. Okay, I did cry every time we get in an argument that we had. It's because it hurts. I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water. I looked next to the bottle and saw Matt's favorite soda, coke. I remembered that he'd just come over to get the soda and hang out with me. Well, no more! I placed a steady hand on the soda but quickly pulled away. Why? Why can't I throw it away? It's like if I did, then...then I'll be throwing away apart of me. But I had to. If I didn't, how would I move on? I can't. I'm like Mimi; I love Matt with my whole life. I can't take him out my life. But I sure cannot talk to him for the rest of my life. With one last look at the coke, I closed the refrigerator door and walked to my room, totally forgetting my water. More memories to face in my room that somehow or dealt with Matt. "Stupid Matt." I sighed, whipping away the last reminders of tears from my already redden and puffy eyes. Slowly, I walked into my room and sat on my bed, looking at all the pictures of Matt and me. I lay down on my bed, closed my eyes, hoping and praying that I wouldn't dream about Matt again. I don't want to cry again. Not now.

**_I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter (even though I already know ). Review please!_**


	5. Mimi's gone

_**I would like to thank Eiliriel, Moppy, Starngel647, Yama-sama, Hyourinmaru07, Princess-cagalli, and Kari. Anda special thanks to Dophin77, Asian-Cutie, SaffireStarz, Nickygirl, JyouraKoumi, and The-3-Amigos. Now that I got this over with lets go to the ages that I forgot to mention in the 2nd chapter.**_

**_Joe- 17_**

**_Tai, Sora, Matt-16_**

**_Izzy, Mimi- 15_**

**_T.K, Kari- 13_**

**_Now on to the story._**

****

_**Chapter 5**_

_Mimi's gone_

Sora woke up by the sound of the alarm to a new day. She glanced out her widow and sighed. Another school day, another rumor. She slowly got up and walked into her bathroom. In about 15 minutes, Sora walked out from her bathroom and went to get dress. There was a knock on the front door and Sora went to go answer it. She already knew who it was. She opened the door and an excited Mimi gave her a big hug. Sora moved back and saw Mimi pull away fro her. "What's up Mimi?" Sora asked while she got her bag and put on her shoes. They walked out of the apartment and walked to the elevator. Mimi stood in front of Sora and giggled.

"Tai and I are planning on having a baby." Mimi squalled. Sora opened her eyes in shock. Mimi and Tai? Wanting to have a child?

"Your joking right?" Sora asked.

"Nope. He told me yesterday after we did it. He told me that don't worry about the age and that we're not married because all we need is love and that's it. I can't believe it!" Mimi looked at Sora and saw that a true smile formed on her face. For the first time since the concert, Sora was truly happy for them.

"Tai might become a dad! And you might become a mom? I can't believe it. My two closest friends! Wanting to have a child! I-what-oh my got Tai!" Sora said as they walked out the building. Once Sora saw Tai, she ran and gave him the biggest hug she ever gave him. Mimi started to laugh when she saw Tai's expression. He was both shock and happy that Sora was back to her old self again. When Sora finally pulled away, he could see the same o' glow in her eyes.

"Tai! I can't believe it! You told Mimi that you want to have a child with her? That is romantic. Oh I hope you guys get a girl. Then she won't have to get the same bush like you, Tai." Sora said. Today she seems to be just full of joy. Tai looked at Mimi and she shrugged. The three of them walked to school having the time of their lives. Until reaching the school. Standing at the front door was none other that Yamato Ishida himself. Sora looked at him and the smile went away but quickly came back as she looked at the two parents to be. "Hey guys, I'm going ahead. Catch yah later." Sora said as she ran off towards the school. Tai and Mimi watched as Sora ran right past Matt as he tried to talk to her. Matt lowered his head and watched as Tai and Mimi walked to him.

"What happened?" asked Mimi.

"I don't know. She just ran right past me like I wasn't there. But why?" Matt told them. He looked at Tai and saw that he was shaking his head. "What?"

"I can't believe you, man. The only reason that Sora ran right past you is _because_ of you." Tai replied and Mimi nodded her head in agreement.

"What? Because of me?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Because of you, Sora's heart is broken up." Mimi told him and this time, Tai nodded his head in agreement.

"What did I do?"

"You little jerk! Are you telling me that you don't have a clue to what you did?" Tai yelled in frustration at Matt.

"Who are you calling a jerk? And what the heck are you talking about?" Matt yelled back.

"The day of your concert! The songs that you hadRachel Tangsing for Mimi and me! If you don't remember, Sora was devastated to the point that she was lost in her own feelings and mind! We had to help her go in and see you at the end of your concert! Because of you, Sora forgot what happiness was until this morning! It's all your fault that Sora cried her eyes out for three days straight!" Tai yelled out. Matt just stood there. He didn't know that was why Sora didn't pick up when he called. So that's why Sora's smile was a little fake when she walked into room. Matt mentally slapped himself and looked down to the floor. The bell rang, stating that classes are starting.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for class. Oh and Matt, talk to Sora. She's not herself anymore." Mimi said after the moment of silence. Matt nodded his head and walked behind Tai and Mimi; thinking about what Tai just said. Sora stepped out from her hiding place and looked at Matt's back. She heard everything and was shocked that Matt didn't know why she was mad. But now he does and that gives her more things that Sora could be mad at. She turned around and walk to her class; unaware that a great evil was about to be born.

**Lunchtime...**

Matt walked slowly towards the gang's table that was located next to a Sakura Tree. He saw Sora eating a laughing with the others. His heart stopped as he remembered the conversation that he had with Tai and Mimi earlier. He took a deep breath and walked over to the others and sat quietly next to Tai. Tai looked at Matt and then at Sora. Izzy noticed the sudden silence that Sora just did when Matt arrived at the table. He looked from one to another and then at Mimi and Tai. Mimi looked at the table and started to pick at her food. Matt didn't make any eye contact and started to pick at his own food. Sora stood up and started to put her stuff away. "Later guys. I have to finish something for next period. Bye." Sora said as she left the table. While Sora started to walk away when Matt stood up and looked at her.

"Oh so is that it? You're just going to think that I'm not here and just walk away? What do you take me for? An idiot?" Matt yelled at her. Sora stopped in her tracks and looked forward for a few minutes. She turned around and starred at Matt. He knew that stare to well. It was both anger and sadness rolled into one. She turned back around and continued walking towards the school. Matt sat back down and started to pick at his food again.

"Why on god's earth did you just do that, Matt?" asked Izzy.

"I...I don't know. It just came out." Matt scampered. He looked at the school with the saddest eyes ever.

"Well, to me it seemed like you meant it." Mimi added. She looked at his eyes and started to notice that he really did feel bad for what he did.

"Yeah. To Sora too."

Sora walked for what felt like days in the school's halls. _How could Matt say that? How could Matt not remember what happened at the concert? I don't care what happens, I'm not talking to Yamato! Never. Even if it hurts me._ Sora thought as she continued to walk. The voice ofRachel made Sora stop in her tracks. She looked around and found a closest and hides. "Oh you are so lucky, Rachel. You're the only one out of the fan club that's going out with Yama-kun." said another girl. Sora lends against the wall next to the door and covered her mouth. _So...it is true._ She thought. "Oh yes. The day on the concert was when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so happy. Oh, and Yama-darling said that I can be in The Teenage Wolves! I couldn't believe it!" Rachel gloated. The group of girls footsteps disappeared and Sora walked out. She looked at the floor and saw patterns of falling tears on the floor. At lighten speed, Sora ran to her class without knowing that she was bumping into people on her way.

Mimi walked with Matt to their next class. Tai and Izzy left for their class after when Sora left. Mimi looked at Matt and saw that he had a far away look in his eyes. Mimi opened her mouth to say something but closed it. _Now I have to worry about Sora as well as Matt? I already have things on my mind. So does everyone else. But now Matt added to that with his stupidity. I wonder...if Matt has feelings for Sora. It looks like he does. But sometimes...I'm not so sure._ Mimi thought as she continued to stare at Matt. Matt looked at Mimi and saw that she was looking at him. He got a little disturbed when he saw that she didn't take her eyes off of him, like she was in a trance. "Why are you starring at me like that for?" Matt asked her, snapping Mimi out of her trance. She looked forward and then back at him.

"Do you love Sora?" Mimi asked him. Matt looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"Where did th-"

"Answer the question. Do you love her or not?"

"Fine. To tell you the truth...I don't really know right now."

"How could you not know?"

"I don't know. One minute I know that I love her. But the next minute...I'm not that quit sure."

"Not sure? How could you-"

"I'm not sure if I love her the same way that Tai loves you." Mimi looked at Matt with surprise. He loves Sora that much? Mimi continued to look at Matt. A smile came across her face.

"You know what?" Mimi said making Matt look at her.

"What?"

"I think you do love her as much as Tai loves me. But you don't know it yet. These things take time. Truth me. It took some time for me and Tai to realize just how much we love each other." Mimi told him as they walked into the noisy class. Matt smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks, Mimi. Tai's lucky to have someone like you." Mimi turned around and smiled at Matt's comment.

"Yeah. And I'm lucky to have someone like Tai."

**After school...**

"Hey have any of you seen Sora?" Izzy asked as they walked out of the building.

"No. The last time I saw her was in the classes that I have with her." Tai said as he placed his arm around Mimi's waist.

"I hope nothing happened to her." Matt said getting worried. Mimi looked at him and smiled.

"Probably she went right home after school was done, Matt. She was kind of upset and she did look a little tired." Mimi said reassuringly. They reached the corner where everyone went their separate ways.

"Later guys. I'm walking with Mimies today." Tai said. Mimi looked at him with a smile.

"But, Tai. I'm out of you way. How are you going to get home?" Mimi asked as they walked.

"I'll think of something." Tai laughed.

"But, Tai. You never think." Mimi joked. Matt and Izzy bust out laughing and Tai looked at Mimi.

"Mimies, run." Tai joked.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mimi said and started to run.

"Hey! I didn't say run that fast! Get back here and slow down!" Tai said as he started to chase after her.

"Okay. Later Matt. Oh and don't worry about Sora. Just worry on your apologizing speech!" Izzy said and ran across the street. Matt shouted his goodbye and ran all the way to his house. Thinking on what Mimi told him earlier and what Izzy just told him.

**With Mimi and Tai...**

Tai and Mimi walked trough Odaiba Park and watch as Cherry Blossoms fell from off its trees and land gently on the grown. Mimi looked at a group of kids play in the jungle gym that was just built last year for them and smiled. "Hey Tai. One day, our child will be playing there." Mimi told him happily. Tai looked over to see what Mimi was talking about. He pulled Mimi into a hug and sat down under a tree.

"Yeah. One day." Tai said lovingly. They sat there quietly, watching as a young boy ran towards his mother. She picked him up and walked to her husband. He waved at the two and picked up their other son and waited until his wife caught up with him. She gave him a kiss and they walked back to their car. Mimi shifted her body more on Tai and felt his arm move around her waist. "Taichi. Do you think that having a child now is the right thing?" Mimi asked. Tai looked at her and started to play with her hair.

"Well...not now. Maybe after high school and at less a year or two in collage. Then we'll be ready." Tai said, thinking it through as he went. Mimi nodded and looked at the time on her watch. She sat up and looked at Tai.

"What?" Tai asked, getting worried from Mimi's reaction.

"We have to get to my house. My show is about to come on." Mimi said getting up. Tai sighed.

"You almost killed me. And Ocean Hill is not a good show." Tai protested as he got up. Mimi looked at him.

"Oh yes it is! I have to find out if Jessie is going to ask Brook to marry him or not."

"Oh come on Mimies! The only good soap out there is Secret Passion. Now that's a good show."

"That one? I'm still waiting till the show to get canceled."

"You little twit."

"You stupid baka!"

"Jerk!"

"Ah! I hate you!"

"I hate you more! Now give me a kiss."

"I think I will." Mimi walked back to Tai; not noticing a bright mist surrounded both of them. With no warning, arms wrapped around Mimi's arms and ankles and started pulling her down. Mimi looked at the arms and started to scream.

"GET OFF HER!" Tai yelled and rushed to help Mimi. But then an invisible hand pushed Tai away.

"**I have no use for you, Child of Courage. If you want your Sincerity back, come to The Land Of Despair.**" said a mysterious voice. Tai sat up and watch helplessly as Mimi disappeared in front of his eyes.

"TTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mimi yelled as she disappeared through the floor. Tai looked at the spot were Mimi once was. Tears fell continually down from Tai's eyes. He slammed his fist into the floor and cursed to himself.

"She's gone! I couldn't save her!" Tai yelled.

"MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**_That was so sad TT. Poor Tai. Lets see what's going to happen next time. Oh and btw, I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow because I'm going to a water park in N.J with the family. So you just have to wait till Sunday to find out what's going to happen in the next chapty. But while you do, try to figure out what's about to happen. Later _**


	6. Going Digital

**_I'm back! With a whole NEW chapter! As you all know, I was at a water park on Saturday (I had fun by the way) and I wasn't able to update the story. So for you guys, I'm going to put up two chapters today just for you! Hope you enjoy._**

_**Chapter 6**_

_Going digital_

_With no warning, arms wrapped around Mimi's arms and ankles and started pulling her down. Mimi looked at the arms and started to scream._

_"GET OFF HER!" Tai yelled and rushed to help Mimi. But then an invisible hand pushed Tai away._

_"**I have no use for you, Child of Courage. If you want your Sincerity back, come to The Land Of Despair.**" said a mysterious voice. Tai sat up and watch helplessly as Mimi disappeared in front of his eyes._

_"TTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Mimi yelled as she disappeared through the floor. Tai looked at the spot were Mimi once was. Tears fell continually down from Tai's eyes. He slammed his fist into the floor and cursed to himself._

_"She's gone! I couldn't save her!" Tai yelled._

_"MMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

**The next day...**

When Tai told them about the news about what happened to Mimi, they each had their on each had different reactions. T.K and Kari looked at each other with the same expression, Joe was looking out the window in hopes to see Mimi running to the house, Izzy had a worried face while typing on his laptop, Tai looked at the wall with a blank look, Matt looked at Tai with glassy eyes, and Sora kept on crying in her hands. Kari walked over to her older brother and hugged him. "Don't worry, big brother. We'll find a way to get her back." Kari said. Tai continued to stare at the wall.

"How? How will we find her if we don't know where this Land of Despair is?" Tai said sorely. Kari felt him shake and new that he was trying not to cry again.

"Maybe this place is in the Digital World? Izzy?" T.K asked looking at Izzy. He looked up to the young digidestend.

"I looked and looked but I didn't find an area that's called Land Of Despair. I'm sorry, Tai." Izzy said with is head down.

"What I don't get is...why Mimi? Why her?" Joe asked, still looking out the window.

"Why did Myotismon want to take over the world? There are questions that can never be answered." Matt said while whipping his eyes. He looked at Sora to see that she was shaking violently. He wanted to go over there and comfort her. But he knew that she wouldn't want to be near him. Not after what he done.

"Did you ask Gennai?" Sora said barely in a whisper.

"I tried, Sora. I tried everything I could think of. But nothing. The Digi Port isn't opening, Gennai can't be contacted...unless." Izzy looked over to Kari and T.K. "Unless I'm not doing it correctly. T.K, Kari. Let me see your digivices. I have an idea." T.K looked at Kari and took out his digivice. Kari did the same thing. They gave them to Izzy and watched what he was doing. "Since you two are the youngest out of all of us, maybe your digivices will open the gate. So first let me connect the two into my laptop...yes! We're in!" The gang surrounded Izzy to see the Digi Port opened. He handed back the digivices back to the owners and turned back to his laptop.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Izzy asked them. All of them nodded their heads. "Okay lets go!" Izzy pressed a few more keys and then pressed enter. They were all transported to the Digital World.

**_Not the best chapter that I wrote but hey, it's still a chapter. What's going to happen in the Digital World? Why don't you just read the next chapter and find out! _**


	7. Powers

**_So now the gang's in the Digital World. What's going to happen now? That's a good question isn't it? Well it's time to read to find out the answer._**

_**Chapter 7**_

_Powers_

Sora got up from the stack of digidestend and looked around. They landed in front of a vast lake. She smiled, noticing where they were. The others got up and Tai walked to where Sora was. Sora looked up into his eyes and saw...nothing. Without Mimi in his life, Tai became an empty shell. All his happiness left when Mimi was taken from him. _I know how you feel, Tai. The day of Matt's concert, I thought everything I hoped for was lost whenRachel walked out on the stage. Even when I thought I had Matt understood, he pulls something like that. I don't know what to say but...I'm sooo Sorry._ Sora thought. She turned around and looked at the others. Matt noticed that she avoided him and looked down at the grass. _I'm so stupid. I can't believe I hurt someone that I love. I can't believe I hurt Sora. Now she won't even look at me._ Matt thought. Ice surrounded the grass around his feet and started to spread. T.K looked at the floor and gasped. "Where did the ice come from?" T.K asked moving away from it. Everyone looked to see what T.K was talking about. Joe followed it and saw that it was coming from Matt.

"Matt?" Kari asked. Matt lifted his head and looked at Kari.

"What's up?"

"Look." Izzy said, pointed to the ice at his feet and Matt looked down.

"How did that happen?" Matt asked shocked.

"It's pretty simple if you understand." said a voice from behind them. Matt turned around and saw Gennai walking towards them. "Long time digidestend. My, have you all grown." He looked at all of them and noticed that one was missing. "Where's Mimi?" Gennai asked. The gang looked at Tai and saw that his head was slowly going down. As if reading their mind, Gennai nodded in understandment.

"I see. Well, if you want to find out what just happened with Matt and the ice, lets go to my place." Gennai lead the way to his house that was located under the water.

**Gennai's house...**

The gang sat in the living room waiting till Gennai came back from the back room. Tai sat between Sora and Kari in utter silence. It was like he lost his voice from all his crying. _I let Mimi down. I told her that I would always protect her from anything! But I didn't. I let some bastard take her right in front of me! It's my entire fault if something happens to her._ Tai thought as he looked at the curtains that hanged in the doorway to the kitchen. Without warning, the curtains caught on fire. Joe quickly stood up and the others followed. "How in the world did that happen?" Joe asked, pointing to the curtains.

"Don't ask me!" Izzy yelled.

"Somebody do something instead of just standing there like an idiot!" T.K yelled, knowing that nobody was going to move.

"How in the digital world are we going to do that, T.K?" Kari asked him.

"Well at less Joe is next to a bird bath. Joe! The bird bath!" Matt told him. Joe mentally slapped himself and moved to it. Right before he touched it, the water came out and burned out the fire. Joe starred at it with widen eyes. Gennai walked in with a book in his hands and saw all of their faces.

"What happened...my curtains! Oh well, I was going to through them out. Did Tai do this?" Gennai asked. Kari looked at him.

"What? Tai couldn't have done that. He was sitting next to me and Sora when it happened." Kari told him. Gennai shook his head.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Kari. But Tai did do it. Just like Matt made that sheet of ice and how Joe used the water to take out the fire." Joe slowly turned his head to face Gennai.

"I did that?" Joe asked and watched as the old man nodded his head.

"Sit, sit. I think it's time for me to tell you about your powers."

"Powers?" everyone said in unison.

"Yes. Powers. I'm sorry about this Tai but this has something to do to why Mimi was taken. As you must have heard, there is a place that is called The Land of Despair. Izzy, I know that you looked everywhere in the Digital World in search for this place but it didn't show up. That's because it's located in the Dark World. Now the person, or shall I say digimon, that took Mimi is located in The Land of Despair. Her name is Lonemon. She feeds off of loneliness and sadness. Okay onwards to your powers. We'll talk about her and the place later. As you just witness with Tai, Matt, and Joe, you all have your own powers similar to your digimon. Tai, you have the power over fire; Sora, you have the power over storms and over air; Kari, you have the power over lighting; T.K, you have the power over thunder; Izzy, you have the power over electricity; and finally, Joe, you have the power over water. I know that Mimi's not hear but when you find her, tell her that she have the power over plants. I know what you're thing, children. How on earth did you get these powers? Well, since you are connected to your digimon partners, part of their powers lies inside of you. Just like part of you are inside them. Your powers are affected by your emotions. So be careful." Gennai explained. They were all speechless. Powers?

"But why Mimi? Gennai...why did they have to take her?" Tai finally said since they got here.

"...She's the key to the threat's plans." Tai looked at Gennai and shook his head. This was only the beginning.

**_The key? Mimi's the key? I don't believe it! Poor, poor Tai TT. I think that this chapter was much better than the last one. You guys know what to do if you want more._**


	8. Threat

**_Yes. Mimi's the key to the threat's plan. Isn't that crazy? Just think about it. You'r just hanging around with your boy/girlfriend and then get taken by these nasty hands. And then you find out that your this threat's plan? If that was me, I would have just going crazy. Enough talking, time for some reading._**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Threat_

_"But why Mimi? Gennai...why did they have to take her?" Tai finally said since they got here._

_"...She's the key to the threat's plans." Tai looked at Gennai and shook his head. This was only the beginning._

"T-the key?" Tai scampered. _No! I won't believe it! Mimi's the key? My Mimi?_ Tai thought.

"But...who's the threat?" Sora asked.

Gennai shrugged his shoulder. "I have no idea. Nobody does. Heck, nobody knows how The Land of Despair came."

"What? You mean that it never excited till now?" Matt asked. Gennai nodded.

"Gennai? Why is it called The Land of Despair?" asked T.K.

"And how do we get there to save Mimi?" Kari added to T.K's question.

"There is a portal somewhere north of here that leads straight to it. And to way it is called The Land of Despair is because like The World of Darkness is opposite to The World of Light, The World of Despair is the opposite to The World of Hope. Just like how Kari gets affected by a small hint of darkness, I must warn you, T.K, that you will be affected by a small amount of despair." T.K gulped. He knew how much it hurts Kari when she detects a small darkness. Now he must witness the same pain.

"So can you tell us more about this so call threat?" asked Tai.

"Yes I can. I don't know his name but I do know that he lives in The Castle of Sorrows. He is the reincarnation of all things evil. Just like Lonemon, he feeds on any negative energy and feelings from whoever or whatever has the most negative emotion. Sorry but that's all I know about him."

"But that doesn't give him the right to take Mimi." Tai said angrily.

Sora looked at Tai. _Poor guy. He lost his love to some jerk. But I can't shake the feeling that this is my entire fault. If I didn't get so worked up because of Matt... .No, it's all Matt's fault. I wasn't the one who putRachel on stage! I wasn't the one who made me feel like this! It was all Yamato Ishida's fault! Not my fault!_ Sor thought. A light breeze came through the room and Matt looked at the window. "Your window isn't opened. So where's the wind coming from?" Matt asked. Izzy looked at Sora and saw that she looked like she was in a deep trance. He looked closely at her feet and saw that the wind was coming from her. _I don't care what happens to him. As long as we save Mimi and I get away from Matt, I won't have to worry about it. No more pain. Oh I'm so confused._ The wind picked up and started to blow everything around. "Somebody stop Sora! She's doing this with her emotion!" Izzy bellowed. Matt moved forward to stop her but a strong gust of wind knocked him back. _What's wrong with me? Everything that I mention, it always leads back to Matt. I just want to go back home and. and. I don't know!_ The wind picked up and knocked almost everyone off his or her feet. "The only way that we can stop her is to...attack her." Gennai said sadly. Matt looked at him horrified.

"No one is going to hurt Sora!" Matt yelled at them. He looked back at Sora and wished that this was going to work. He slowly got to his feet and walked towards her. "Sora, I know that you don't want to hear me but you have to. Your emotion is making you use your power and almost destroy Gennai's house! You have to relax and calm down. Not for me, not for Tai, but for yourself!" Matt yelled. Sora snapped out of her trance and looked at Matt. Slowly, the air calmed down and went to a stop. Matt continued to look into Sora's eyes and saw nothing but confusion. Sora looked into Matt's eyes and saw nothing but worry. She pulled her gaze away and looked at Gennai.

"I'm so sorry Gennai. I didn't know what I was doing." Sora apologized. Gennai shook his head with a smile.

"It's alright, my child. I was planning on cleaning up this place any way. Why don't you kids go up and take a good night rest? You're going to need it in order to save Mimi." Gennai laughed as he walked into the kitchen. Izzy shook his head.

"Seems to me that Gennai have to do a lot of cleaning doesn't he?" joked Joe as he lead the way to the rooms.

"Yeah. I bet that he's going to want us to help out too." Izzy told him. They all disappeared, leaving Sora alone with Matt. Matt walked up to Sora but she backed away.

"Sor, I want you to know that-" Matt wasn't able to continue what he was saying because Sora ran after the others. Matt stopped in his tracks and looked down. "I'm sorry." he whispered. After a few more minutes, he left to his room.

**_Yeah, nowMatt wants to say sorry when Sora already got her mine made up. I wonder if thoes two will ever talk again. But...what about Tai? Will he ever be okay again?_**


	9. Warning

**_Hello my reviewers. Today's your lucky day! I'm going to put up TWO CHAPTERS today! I know, cool ne? Well, lets get reading!_**

_**Chapter 9**_

_Warning_

_Sora wondered in a grayish-purple forest that felt like there was nothing left in it but sorrow and pain. She shuttered and continued walking. Then, with no warning, a hand came out from behind a tree and tried to grab her. Sora yelled in fright and started to run. As she ran, she kept on hearing her name over and over again. "What do you want with me?" Sora yelled back. She slowed down and looked around in fear. "**The one with pain is the key. The one with sorrow will set us free. He's coming for you. He got his prey. He wants the key. He wants for you to set him free.**" The voices mumbled over and over again. Sora covered her ears and sank to the floor. "Why are you telling me this?" Sora yelled back. She felt two pairs of strong arms on her shoulders and she screamed. "Get away!"_

_"Sora! It's me! It's Matt." Sora looked up and saw that it was Matt. He smiled when he saw her face._

_"Oh Matt, I was so scared." Sora said and buried her face into his chest. Matt's arms wrapped around Sora into a hug._

_"Don't worry. I'm here for you. I came here for you." Sora opened her eyes and moved away from Matt. His eyes changed from sapphire to pure red._

_"You're not Matt...are you?" Sora said starting to get scared. He smiled evilly and dangerously._

_"I want to be free. And you're going to help me." Matt said. Sora got up and ran away from him, not caring if her skin and cloth was getting cut up. The trees continued to say the same things over and over again in Sora's ears. She tripped over a tree root and landed on the floor. She sat on her knees and prayed that this was just a dream._

_"Oh but this is as real as real life, Sora. And you won't get to see the light of day ever again. Set me free!" Matt, or the person controlling him, said. Sora looked up and saw that he held a blade in his hand, getting ready to kill her. When the blade started to come down, Sora screamed._

Sora woke up with a start. Cold sweet feel down from her head as she breathed heavily. She looked at her hand and gasped. That thing was right; it was like it really happened. Cuts and bruises were all over her arms and legs. She checked her cloth and saw that they were ripped as well. The words of the trees continued to hunt her mind as she tried to calm down. She got up and walked to her window. Was she ready to go save Mimi? Part of her wanted to say here and stay away from Matt. But the other part said to go and save her best friend. _No. I don't care if Matt's going or not. I have to save Mimi. There's no other way. Even if what the tree said was a warning. Or was it? But...it was so real._ Sora looked out side and saw that it was raining. _It's raining under water? Wait, this is the Digital World. Anything's possible._ Her mind went back to what happened in Gennai's living room. She was lost in her own thoughts until she heard Matt's voice. Sora shooked her head and went back to her bed.

_Sora walked in a long and dark hallway that was only lit by torches. As she continued walking, a figured walked out from a corner and stopped right in front of her. Sora squinted her eyes to see you the figure was but saw...nothing. She backed away but heard that the figure was walking towards her. "**Sora. Sora. Set us free, Sora.**" the shadow said in a shallow voice. Sora covered her ears and mumbled words over and over again. "It's not real. This isn't real" Sora said to herself. Hands roughly grabbed her arms and pushed her to the wall. She tried to scream but nothing came out._

_"**You're the one. Help us wonder freely, Sora.**" Sora looked at the shadowed face in fear. What did it want from her? The face grew closer and the face grew clearer. She shooked her head slowly as she stared in its eyes. "No. No! You're not Mimi! Get away!" Sora mouthed in horror. First it was Matt. And now...Mimi? Sora tried to push away from Mimi but found that Mimi's strength grew much stronger at every struggle. Mimi's nails ripped into Sora skin. Small amount of blood trickled down her skin._

_"**Sora...help me.**" the fake Mimi said. Sora looked at her for a moment and thought that it was really the Mimi that's like a sister to her. Her eyes turned from honey brown to bright red. "**Sora...help me escape. The one with pain is the key. The one with sorrow will set us free. I'm coming for you. I got my prey. I want the key. I want for you to set me free.**" Mimi said making Sora scream for dear life._

For the seconded time, Sora woke up in cold sweat. She felt the spot where Mimi's nails went into her skin. _Two times. Two times this happened! First Matt. Now Mimi? Why them? I have to ask Gennai tomorrow. What does these dreams mean? Should I take these as a warning?_ Sora thought. She looked back out the window and saw that the storm got worst. _Did I make the storm when I was sleeping? I could have. I do have the power over storms. I hope it clears by tomorrow._ Sora laid back down and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't go back to sleep know. What would happen if she had another dream like that one again? Sora couldn't let anyone find out about those dreams. Especially Tai and Matt. There was no way that she would tell them. "Tai have enough worries on him. And Matt, lets just say that I'm not talking to him for a while until I can forgive him. Even though every moment that I don't talk to him, breaks my heart to a million little pieces." Sora said to herself. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to get up.

**_Short but good at the same time. But the new question here would be: What in the world is Sora's dream about? I'm guessing that we're going to find out later on._**


	10. Lost

**_This is a very Kawaii chapter. Just go ahead and read for yourself to see if you agree with me._**

_**Chapter 10**_

_Lost_

_Tai's Pov_

I woke up feeling a huge pain in my head. I guess it was from all that thinking about Mimi. I sat up and rubbed my temples in hope that my headache would go. I looked out the window and saw that it was raining. A storm? I didn't understand. I got off my bed and walked to my window. I sighed deeply, remembering all those moments me and Mimi had.

/Flashback/

I was walking along side Mimi with my arms around her waist. Her head was on my shoulder and I smelt her shampoo in her hair. I looked down at the girl in my arms and smiled. "Hey, Mimies. Which shampoo did you use today?" I asked her. She looked up and I saw the most beautiful honey brown eyes in the world.

"How did you know? Honestly, Taichi Kamiya. You have to stop hanging around me before you know what I'm going to say before I even say it." Mimi joked. To think, Mimi is the only one that I allowed to call me by my full name. I laughed at her joke as we continued walking toward her house.

"Yeah. I think it's best for us to split up before we turn into those people who knows their love ones to much." I joked back. Then it started to rain. Mimi started to giggle and played in the rain. I stood there, just watching her beauty in the rain. She stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong, Tai? Is something on your mind?" Mimi asked me with a smile. I ran up to her and swung her around in my arms. "TAI! What gotten into you?" Mimi laughed with a blush.

"I just couldn't help myself when I saw you dancing in the rain, love." I told her while she was still in the air in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck like she always does before we kiss.

"I love you so much, Taichi Kamiya." Mimi whispered to me, making me smile.

"I love you so much, Mimi Tachikawa." I whispered back. She leaded down and kissed me softly on my lips. I happily replied.

/End Flashback/

I whipped my eyes as tears fell down. I was lost. Without Mimi right next to me...knowing that she was gone, I was completely lost. How was I supposed to know if she was okay? I wondered inside my heart and mind to find the right answer but nothing. I know that if Mimi was here, she would want me to be brave and not scared and find her. I just couldn't help but be scared and worried. Lost, worried, and scared rolled into one. I moved away from my window and walked out my room. I continued walking and I didn't realize that I was walking towards Mimi's room. I opened the door and the sent of her rose perfume came rushing to me. I walked further in and saw the stuff pink bear that I got for her 14th birthday.

/Flashback/

I walked around for what seemed like hours just to find Mimi. A little pick gift-wrapped box was in my hands as I looked in every room to find her. In my mind, I was wondering if it was a good time to finally tell her that I love her or not. I heard muffled crying coming from a closed door. I walked over to the door and saw a sign that had the name 'Mimi' in big letters. I slowly opened the door to find the birthday girl sitting on her bed, crying. "Mimies? Why are you crying? You should be happy. Today's your birthday. The gang is waiting for you in the living room. Why are you up here?" I asked her as I placed the present on her bed and sat next to her.

"Oh, Tai. It's not fair. Papa had to go and work today. He told me that he would do something special when he gets back from work." Mimi looked at me with redden eyes. My heart broke to pieces when I saw her face. Pink from crying, blood shot red eyes, and the most sadden face known to mankind.

"I know how much your dad means to you Mimies. But don't let him ruin your 14th birthday. Come on. Cheer up. For me?" I asked her. She continued to look at me when I put on my puppy dogface. She smiled and I smiled back. "That's not happy." I told her she looked at me with a questionable look. I smiled evilly and laughed myself onto her. I started to tickle her sides and heard Mimi burst into laughter.

"Okay! Okay! You win, Taichi Kamiya!" I got off her and we both sat up. "Thanks Tai. You really know how to cheer me up. What's that?" Mimi said as she picked up my gift. I started to blush for no reason as I watched her untie the white ribbon. The note fell onto her lap and Mimi picked it up.

_"Hey Mimies. I just wanted to let you know that you mean more to me than anything else. I know how long you wanted this...so here you go! Hope that you have a very happy birthday. Love, Tai." _

Mimi read out loud. She first looked at me and then opened the box. A small gasped escaped her mouth as she lifted the pink stuff bear. She looked at me, eyes sparkling with joy and happiness, as she held the bear close in to her chest. "Tai...you remembered that I told you?" Mimi asked. I looked at the ground and blushed.

"Well, yeah. I remember everything that you tell me." I told her. I felt Mimi getting up.

"Thanks, Tai." Mimi said as she walked out.

/End Flashback/

I picked up the bear and smiled. She was so happy that I got it for her. Mimi always wanted this bear ever since she was three. I guess with all those memories that I still have of her, I will never be lost. Not without Mimi in my heart, I will never be lost again.

**_Kawaii, ne? Well, I think so. There you guys/girls have it. Only 11 more chapters to go till I finsh this story. But I'm having a little problem with chapter 16. I'm not going to ruin the story for you so I won't spoil it -_**


	11. The Land Of Despair

**_This was one of the hardest chapters I had ever wrote in this story. Why? It's because of...wait! I can't tell you guys. You'll have to find out yourself (sticks out tounge)._**

_**Chapter 11**_

_The Land of Despair_

Tai walked down the steps to see that everyone was there...well, almost everyone. He looked around to see that his sister-like Sora wasn't there. He looked at Kari and she surged. "Where's Sora?" Tai asked. He took his spot next to Matt and looked around again. It looked like they all had a little trouble sleeping. The room got quiet again. T.K sighed and looked at the stairs. What Gennai told him about this new land made him at edge. _Right now...all I want to do is find Mimi, stop this evil dude from his plans, and go home. I don't like the name of that place._ T.K thought. He saw a pair of shoes slowly making its way to the room. When he realized that the shoes belonged to Sora, a smile came across his face. Matt stood up with Tai when they saw that Sora looked paler than ever. Her head was bent down and she covered her arms with her hands. Kari synced that something was wrong with Sora and walked towards her.

"Hey, Sora. What took you so long?" Kari asked as if there was nothing wrong. Sora moved her head to the side, still with her head down.

"I just woke up late, that's all." Sora mumbled.

"I don't think that was the only reason, Sora." Matt said looking at her. His eyes started to water a little when Sora didn't answer him.

"Come on. Mimi's waiting for us." Sora said as she walked out the house.

"Think she's hiding something from us?" asked Izzy.

"Looks like it, Iz. It really does." Joe replied.

**Outside Gennai's house...**

Sora walked along side Kari as the walked to where Gennai said that they would be able to cross into the other world. She was lost in her own thoughts about her resent dreams. She rubbed her cuts softly. Kari side glanced at her friend. She asked Sora what was wrong but all that she got from her was 'It's nothing. Just thinking about stuff.' But then again, Sora likes to hold things in. Kari looked back at the dark sky then back at Sora. "Hey Sora. Why don't you talk to Matt? I know that you're angry at him but...just talk to him. He seems really sad that he hurt you." Kari told her. Sora stopped and looked at the sky.

"Why should I talk to that low-life, Yamato?" Sora said loud enough for Matt to hear. Matt stopped in his tracks and looked at Sora.

"Oh so now I'm a low-life?" Matt asked her, his temperature rising. Sora turned around and looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Yamato. You have and will always be a low-life."

"Now you want to talk to me? After all those times I wanted to talk to you. You want to talk to me now?"

"Well yes! I have to work off some of my _anger_ towards you!"

"You don't think I realized that you're having emotional problems?"

"How dare you. You don't know the first thing about me! The only reason that I'm not talking to you is because you hurt me in so many ways that I lost count."

"Wait. This isn't only about me. This is about something else, now is it, Sor?"

"First off, don't call me 'Sor'. Second off, yes this is about you and your new _girlfriend_, Rachel!"

"I knew it. You're still mad about the concert. Oh come on, Sora. That past already! Get over it! And Rachel is and never _will be_ my girlfriend!"

"Oh sure, Yamato! You're so good at lying and forgetting. How am I supposed to know that you aren't lying to me now? And I will never get over that concert!"

"Right, I forgot that you said that I don't know the first thing about you! I'm lying when I say that you're taking this way to far-"

"Way to far? I'm not the one who madeRachel apart of my band! I'm not the one who broke my heart! Now am I?"

"Look, does it seem like I'm slow?"

"Yes. Yes it does, Yamato!"

"Sora! Can you just stop being a pest and just listen! Oh yeah! You won't understand me because I'm slow!"

"For the first time you finally know what you're talking about!"

"Unlike you." Sora took a step back when Matt said that. Just then, she realized that it was both raining and the surrounding was covered in solid ice. She continued to look at Matt before she covered her eyes and ran into the forest. The others looked at Matt to see him holding a shaking fist. This was far by the worst fight that he had ever had with Sora. He made Sora run away in tears.

"How could you say that to her, Matt?" asked a very shocked Tai. Matt continued to look at the spot that Sora ran at.

"I...I..." Matt stuttered. He looked around for a moment and started to run.

"Hey, bro! Where are you going?" T.K yelled after him.

"I have to find Sora!" Matt yelled back as he disappeared in the forest.

**With Sora...**

_I can't believe him! I can't believe Yamato Ishida! This was the worst one yet and I don't even know if I can forgive him after today!_ Sora thought as she continued to run in the woods. She slowed down when the feeling of nothing in the air. She uncovered her eyes and saw nothing but grayish-purple trees. She stopped in a clearing and looked around. "No." Sora whispered. This was just like her dream. "Not again. Where am I?"

"In The Land of Despair. You made it. My master will be so proud." said a sad voice. Sora took a step back.

"Who are you? What master?" A digimon, an almost look alike of LadyDevimon, walked out from behind a bunch trees.

"I'm Lonemon. Your worst enemy."

**_OHHHH! A chiffy! Hah Ha! Now what's going to happen to Sora with Lonemon? How could Matt say that to her? It's... just...wrong (begins to sob loudly). I'm okay now(whips away tears). I wonder whats going to happen next time._**


	12. Lonemon

**_Hey I'm almost finshed with the story. Only...10 more chapters to go. I know,sad. Well, lets enjoy it before it's done (starts to cry a little). Lets continue with the story._**

_**Chapter 12**_

_Lonemon_

_"No." Sora whispered. This was just like her dream. "Not again. Where am I?"_

_"In The Land of Despair. You made it. My master will be so proud." said a sad voice. Sora took a step back._

_"Who are you? What master?" A digimon, an almost look alike of LadyDevimon, walked out from behind a bunch trees._

_"I'm Lonemon. Your worst enemy."_

**With Matt and the others...**

Matt stopped and looked around. Everything seemed so...different. His head was racing a mile a minute. With worry about Mimi, Sora, and what was this place, Matt didn't have anytime to think things trough. _I have to find, Sora. I have to tell her how sorry I am and that I love her. But...after what I told her, I don't think that she would ever want to talk to me nor even look at me._ Matt thought. T.K walked next to Kari until a negative feeling rushed through him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He slowly reached out and grabbed her hand. Kari turned around and saw a disturbed T.K. "What up?" Kari asked him.

"I...I think where here." T.K said. Izzy, Tai, Joe, and Matt looked at him.

"Where?"

"The Land of Despair." There was total silence until a high pitch scream surrounded the whole forest. Matt looked up at the sky to see that part of it had a huge dark cloud surround one area. Matt gasped when he realized whose scream that way.

"That was Sora! Tai, think you can burn down some trees?" Matt said, pointing towards Sora.

"Oh sure. Just give me something to be mad at." Tai said as he took his spot right in the direction.

"Just think of losing a soccer tournament." Kari said. Tai lifted his right hand and a fireball shot out and made a path in Sora's direction. He looked at his hand and smiled his first real smile since Mimi was kidnapped.

"Thanks sis. Now I'm _so_ ready to teach that guy a lesson. Nobody take's _my_ Mimi without a fight." Tai said as he ran after Matt.

**With Sora...**

Sora put up a shield of wind as Lonemon attacked. She looked at the shield to see that it was starting to fade. Lonemon took that as an opportunity and attacked her with her other hand. Sora was punched back into a tree and fell unconscious. Lonemon looked at her with pity. "Pitiful girl. Can't fight her own battles. Oh well. To bad that master is going to see her hurt. It wasn't my fault. LONE STARS!" **_(A/N: Sounds familiar huh?) _**Seven black stars shot out from around her body and was heading towards Sora.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Matt as he frosted the attack. Lonemon looked at the intruders. Kari and the others went to where Sora was as Tai and Matt stood where they were.

"Well, well, well. Look at what the sorrow brought in. I have no use for you twits. All I want is the girl."

"Well, I got news for yah. NOBODY'S GONNA HAVE SORA!" Matt yelled and shot chucks of ice at her. It pierced right through Lonemon's right shoulder. She staggered and stared at Matt.

"How dare you attack me? Now you must pay for your mistake! LONEY SHADOW!" A shadow figure of herself came out from the ground and went straight after Matt. Tai stepped in front of him with an evil grin.

"I got this one. Feel the power of my fire!" Tai said as he shot fireball after fireball at the attack. It went straight through the shadow and hit Lonemon square in the chest.

"I'll get you yet, you pest! I will get the girl!" Lonemon said as she disappeared in her shadow. Matt and Tai looked at each other and smiled. Matt looked over at Sora and ran over to her.

"Sora? Joe, what's wrong with her? Why isn't she waking up?" Matt asked as he looked at Sora's face. _The fight with Lonemon done some damage. If only I didn't yell at her, then she would be up and walking right now._ Matt thought.

"I think the fight with Lonemon took allot out of her, Matt. All she needs is rest." Joe told him.

"Good ol' reliable Joe." Tai laughed.

"See that you're feeling better, Tai." Izzy told him with a smile.

"I guess I need to sleep on it."

"Yeah. Well, lets stay here until Sora wakes up. I have a feeling that there's more out there than Lonemon." T.K said in a whisper. Kari walked over to him and gave him a long hug. She knew what T.K was going through because she has to go through the same thing when it comes to darkness.

"I agree. Lets camp." Kari said. They all nodded and got set to go to bed. Tai looked up at the sky and a picture of Mimi smiling popped up in the sky. _Don't worry, honey. I'm coming for you.**(A/N: Awwwwwwww.)**_Tai thought before he went to sleep. Matt, taken first watch, looked at Sora's sleeping body. He continued looking at her with the most loving eyes. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I know that you can't hear me right now but I have to say it. I didn't mean any of those things that I said. Especially when I said unlike you. I was just so pist at myself that I latched out at you. At the one girl, besides my mom, that I truly care about. Kari and Mimi are like my sisters. But you're different. I love you more than life itself. But I have this feeling that deep down in my heart that I love you even more than that. Just get better okay. Good night...my angle." Matt said as he lend down and kissed her forehead.

**_(Wips away the tears from story) Awwww Tai. Now Matt wants to say that he loves Sora after what happens. Just like a man/boy! Okay that was just part of the horror. And I bet you guys are wonderig right now:What's going on with Mimi? Is she okay? Well the answer is coming up VERY soon. Peace out!_**


	13. Escape

**_Uh...I have no idea what to say so on with the fic._**

****

_**Chapter 13**_

_Escape_

"I'm sorry, master. I failed you. I will get the key." said a lady's voice. Mimi opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. She sat up, yawned, and looked around. There was nothing but darkness and some torches that lit up the room. The door opened and a man...no digimon walked in. Mimi got up from the bed and looked at it. "W-who are you? Where's Tai?" Mimi asked as she backed to the wall.

"What Tai?" asked the digimon with a cool and calm voice. Mimi gasped.

"What have you done to him?"

"Nothing. My hinch man, or should I say lady, saw this boy name Tai. He was with my key."

"So why did you take me? And who is your so call key?"

"Full of questions aren't we, Sincerity?"

"How do you know my crest name?"

"Oh, I know far more than just your crest and tag, prey."

"Prey? I'm nobody's prey. My name is Mimi and my boyfriend and friends will come and save me."

"Once they find my castle." Mimi sat on her bed with shock. Is she even in the Digital World?

"I hope that you had fun here. Because my generously will not last." he said. Mimi heard him walk away from her and close the door. She got off her bed and went straight to the door. _Locked! Oh, Tai. I hope that you fine me. Where ever you are._ Mimi thought as she leaned against the door. She took out her digivise and what she saw shocked her. Seven different colored dots were close to where she was. Mimi grabbed one of the torches and looked around to see if there was another door. And to her luck, there was another door. Slowly, Mimi opened the door and sneaked a peek to see if any one was coming. "I'm so glad that Tai and Matt told me how to do this in school." Mimi said quietly. She walked out of the door and closed it quietly and slowly and made a break for it. The coast was clear until she reached the entrance door. She hide behind a large statue and looked at the two guards, Mummymon and Akuniemon **_(A/N: I had to put them because they sounded good for the job.)_**.

"Man. Do they need a make over. Badly." Mimi told herself. A Cherrymon walked up to the two. Mimi watched carefully as Mummymon and Akuniemon follow Cherrymon to a dark hall. "Here's my chance." Mimi said. She looked both ways and then she dashed to the door. Once out side and out of the castle's reach, Mimi looked at her digivice to see how far away the others were. _Not to far. All I have to do is follow this path and it will lead me right to Tai._ Mimi thought as she walked down. She kept on looking at her digivice and without knowing it, she bumped into something.

"Ouch." Mimi said as she felt the hard floor. She looked up and saw the same digimon that was with her in the room. She gasped.

"You tried to run away. This was the first time someone got this far. But you know what I did to them? I killed them all. But you're special. I need you." he said. Mimi backed away with fright. The same hands that grabbed her before came back and this time, it surrounded her whole body. Mimi yelled muffly as the hands covered her mouth. The digimon walked towards Mimi and smiled.

"You try this again and I will indeed kill you...and your little friends too." He walked away in laughter as the hands pulled Mimi underground. _No. What have I done?_ Mimi thought as she closed her eyes in defeat.

**_HOW was that for Mimi? But who in the world is her kidnapper? I have no idea. Find out next time._**


	14. Quiet

**_Sorry it took me so long to update. But hey, it's still up to date ne? Okay, lets BEGINNING!_**

_**Chapter 14**_

_Quiet_

Sora slowly opened her eyes to find that she was still in the spot where she tried to fight off Lonemon. She slowly sat up and felt a rushing pain in her back. Ignoring it, Sora looked around to find that the others were with her. _So that must mean that Matt is here too._ Sora thought as she took a deep breath and stood up. She slowly walked over to where Tai was. Tai turned around and smiled when he saw Sora walking towards him. "Sora! You shouldn't walk. You where really hurt from your fight." Tai told her.

"I'm okay, Tai. You seem allot better now." Sora told him. Tai looked at the floor with a smile.

"I have a feeling that we're close to Mimi. And with these powers that we have, there is no way that he can win." Sora smiled at Tai's newfound energy. Matt opened his eyes and saw that Sora was talking to Tai about something.

"You know, Tai...I don't think that I'm ever going to find someone that I love." Matt heard Sora tell Tai.

"What? How could you say that? Listen. You're like my sister other than Kari. I know that you love Matt." Matt's eyes widen in surprise. _Sora loves me?_ Matt thought.

"But, Tai. After what happened...how am I suppose to..."

"Matt loves you too. Even though you two been haven fights here and there, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Sora sighed.

"I don't know."

"Look at me and Mimi. It took us years of arguing to finally realize that we can't live without one another."

"Yeah. But did you two ever doubt your love?"

"Yes." Sora looked at Tai and arched her head to the side.

"You're lying."

"No. I'm not. I really thought that maybe...maybe I just loved her like a sister. Like I love you as a sister. But it took me that fight with Mimi to make me realize that I love her with all my heart."

"Oh Tai." Tai looked at Sora with a smile. "What are you thinking?" Tai asked her. Sora looked at him with tears falling down. Her ember eyes dulled a little.

"Of how much I love the Yamato Ishida." Sora cried out. Tai pulled her into a brotherly hug. Matt lay there, just looking at the sky. _Sora does love me. And I hurt her. Man, I'm so stupid. That's it. After we find Mimi, I'm telling Sora just how much I love her._

**With Mimi...**

Mimi opened her eyes to see that she was back in the room again. She slowly sat up and looked at her knees. _I was so close. I was so close to being with Tai and the others again. But...what does he want with me and what's this 'key' thing he keeps on talking about?_ Mimi thought. She looked at her Digivices and saw that they didn't move yet. "Maybe...I can snick out again." Mimi said quietly. She shook her head ruffly. "No. I can't put the others in danger. Oh, Tai. I wish you were here. Then I won't have to be alone." Mimi whispered as a teardrop fell onto the little device. She lay back down onto the bed and closed her eyes. The words from what the evil digimon told her still lingered in the back of her mind. Mimi jerked up when she heard the door to her room slam open. The same digimon walked up to her and smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Mimi asked, trying to sound brave.

"Thank you, prey. Because of you, my key and its 'little' friends are coming to save you." he said in his deadly calm voice. Mimi smiled at the thoughts of Tai and the others coming to save her.

"My boyfriend is going to kick...your...ass." Mimi treated him. _**(A/N: YOU TELL HIM, MIMI!)**_She felt his ruff hands on her arms and dugged his nails into her skin, making Mimi scream. He moved his face towards her right ear.

"I do not think so, my sweet." he whispered. He ruffly through Mimi back on her bed and stalked out the room. Once she heard the door slam shut, Mimi picked up an empty vase and threw it hard against the door, making it shatter into a million pieces. Mimi sank back onto her bed and cried loudly.

**With the others...**

Sora walked behind the others, lost in her own thoughts. _How did Tai get me into saying that I love Matt? But...I can't tell him. He hates me. My life have been turned upside ever since...the concert. sigh. Mimi. I wish you were here. You would know what to do._ Sora thought. Matt looked at Sora and sighed. To him, Sora isn't the same anymore. _The only reason that she's like this is because of me. Now that I know that Sora loves me, how am I going to tell her that...I love her?_ Matt thought. He looked back to the front and looked at Kari and T.K. Kari was helping T.K out with this new land by telling him how she got over it. Tai looked at Sora then at Matt. _Matt just tell her already. This is getting way out of control...even for me._ Tai thought. "Matt just tell her." he whispered to him. Matt looked at Tai.

"What are you talking about?" Matt whispered back.

"Just...tell Sora that you love her. She thinks that you hate her now." Matt sighed and looked straight ahead.

"I could never hate her." Tai looked at his best friend and sighed. Sora looked at Izzy to see that he was on his computer.

"..." Sora gasped as she placed her hand on her throat. _What? I...can't talk!_ Sora thought as she stopped dead in her tracks. Izzy turned around and looked at Sora.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Izzy asked. Matt and the others turned around to see Sora pointing to her throat.

"What's wrong with your throat?" Joe asked, getting worried. Sora shook her head in frustration and anger. She politely took Izzy's laptop away from him and started to type something. Izzy looked at the others and they rushed behind Sora to see what she wrote.

_I can't talk! It's like something had taken my voice away when I wanted to ask Izzy something. But the thing is, I had my voice this morning when I was talking to Tai._

Tai looked at Sora to see that she was terrified.

"Do you think that you have a sore throat or something?" asked T.K. Sora shook her head no and turned back to the laptop.

_I'm afraid not, T.K. I didn't feel sick and my throat didn't feel itchy._

"It might be this place or something like that. But if is...then why aren't we affected like Sora?" Izzy thought out loud.

"The quicker we find Mimi and get out of this place, the better." Matt said as he pulled his gaze away from Sora. Sora sighed and looked at the ground. _Yes. The better I can get away from Matt._ Sora thought as she handed the laptop back to Izzy.

**_iI'm sorry to say this but...I'm still not done with chapter 16. But when I am, I'll put it up there. Later_**


	15. The Castle Of Sorrows

**_OH MY GOD! I'm almost finished with the story! YEAH! Sad though because I really liked writing this. Okay lets continue with SILENCE TROUBLE! Oh and don't worry, the true identity of Mimi's capture and what his plans are is going to come up...VERY soon. ENJOY!_**

_**Chapter 15**_

_The Castle Of Sorrows_

Mimi walked around in the castle in search to find something new. _Great. Here I am, completely lost in this dark and scary castle._ Mimi thought as she continued walking around. _There's nothing here but darkness, corners, doors, darkness, corners, and more doors! Can't he just add some lights so I won't have to fall and break my back? But the bad thing is that none of these doors leads outside. Great! Now I'm even more lost than I was a few seconds ago._ Mimi turned another corner to see that there was nothing there besides lit candles, walls, and one door in the front. "Maybe this door leads outside!" Mimi said hopefully. She walked closer to it and before she was able to turn the knob, Mimi heard a voice coming from inside. She quickly with drew her hand from the doorknob and lightly pressed her ear on the door. "Since there's nothing else to do in this castle thing." Mimi said quietly.

"...Is there another way around the key's friends?" Mimi heard the same digimon that comes in her room say.

"I don't think so, master. After what happened with my encounter with the key, I assume that they will be on high alert." said another voice. But this time it was a female voice.

"Yes. I agree with you, Lonemon."

"I'm sorry, my lord. I was so close in getting the key until her _little_ friends came alone!"

"There's no need to be sorry, my faithful servant. It was not your fault. In fact, I am glad that you failed in bringing me the key."

"You are?"

"Yes, I am. Now I know how we can get _rid_ of those ignoring pest. But first...I need them to find my prey."

"But, sire? Why didn't you just _take_ the key when she was alone? Why this sincerity girl?"

"Because, Lonemon if I took the key when she was alone...then it would have been mush easier for them to figure out that who I want. With this girl here...they wouldn't know what's coming."

"Master...I think someone's at the door." Mimi gasped and backed away from the door.

"I know. It's the girl. Let her hear." Mimi heard the male digimon say. Mimi walked away from the door and walked away, thinking about what she just heard. _So...who's the key? Sora or Kari?_ Mimi thought. Once she turned the corner, she sprinted back to her room. Once she opened her door, the male digimon was waiting for her.

"How'd you..." Mimi said, trailing off as she closed the door behind her. He turned around and smirked.

"I knew that you were listening in on my talk with Lonemon." he said. Mimi narrowed her eyes.

"Who's the key? Is it Sora or Kari? If you hurt any_one_ of them, I'll-"

"You'll do what? Threaten me with your words? I'm going to get the key if you like it or not. If I see you around my room-"

"Look...don't you give me orders! I'm not your pet like Lonemon is!" The digimon growled and through a fireball right past her face.

"I _don't_ like that tone, Tachikawa. If you know what's best for you, I'd keep my mouth shut!" he said in a tone that Mimi didn't know. She looked at him wide eyed as he walked towards the door. He stopped right next to her, with the door opened, and whispered something in her ear. Mimi gasped and covered her mouth. The digimon laughed as he walked out. Once the door closed, Mimi sunken to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, with the words that he told her ringing in her head.

_Thanks for your help. I cannot wait to see you and your little friends die by the hands of the key._

**With Tai and the others...**

Tai walked a little ahead of the other, completely lost in his own thoughts. _These past days have been a living nightmare. First with Matt and Sora, then with somebody taking Mimi away from me, then with the argument between Matt and Sora, then with Lonemon, and now with Sora losing her voice. It still didn't come back though._ Tai thought with a sigh. He glanced back at the others but his eyes rested on both Matt and Sora. _The both love each other so very much. I think as much as Mimi and I but I'm not quit sure if they'll be able to tell each other soon. Sora looks so sad with losing her voice and thinking that she lost Matt because of their argument back there. And Matt. Even though he sometimes doesn't show his emotions, I know that he is blaming himself for what happen to Sora. I'll have to talk to him later in the day. Like I did with Sora._ Tai smiled to himself and looked at the sky. Matt on the other hand, couldn't help taking his eyes off of Sora. _I'm so stupid. The others kept telling me that Sora loves me but I never believed them. I only thought that Sora only loved me the same way that she loves Tai and the others. But now I know that she loves me so much. Maybe just as much as both Mimi and Tai. I have to tell her that I love just as much as she loves me...before it's to late._ Matt thought as he finally took his eyes off of Sora. Noticing that he finally looked away, Sora sighed. _Why was he looking at me like that? It's not like I can as him. I can't talk and I'm not ready to talk to him. At less I was able to talk to Tai before I lost my voice. But why did I?_ Sora thought as she looked at the floor. Then out of nowhere, a blue light hit the floor right in front of Tai. Tai stepped back in shock.

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked. That's when he got his answer by Kari's screams. He looked back to see her holding onto T.K.

"T.K, what's the matter?" Kari asked worrily. T.K closed his eyes in pain and collapsed on his knees.

"Here! There's to much here!" T.K said in pain as more bolts of blue thunder flew out and hit nearby trees.

"To much of what?" Matt asked his little brother as he rushed over to his side. Izzy looked at the computer screen and slowly looked at the area that was in front of them. Then the realization struck him.

"We're here. The Castle Of Sorrows." Izzy said slowly. The others turned to where Izzy was looking at. And saw nothing but dead land and a castle that was covered in complete darkness.

"Now...the real fun begins."

**_Oh my god! What? Who? What fun? Is it that creep that was talking to Mimi? Too bad that I don't have the answer yet considering that I still have that stupid WRITER'S BLOCK! Well for you guys, I'm going to give you a sneak preview about what's going to happen in the next chapter:

* * *

_**

**_Okay here's the deal. T.K's still going hey wired because of how much sorrow and dispair is surrounding the area, Sora still doesn't have her voice back, and Matt and Sora are STILL not talking to each other (even though Sora can't talk)! But what awaits them when they finally enter the Castle of Sorrows? Is Mimi alright and will Tai find her before it's to late? But before they could find where Mimi is, the group will have to go through different taskes and battles just to reach her. And the mystery digimon is aboutbeshowhimself and unless his evil plans for the key. I guess that you guys will have to wait till the next chapter to find out some of the answers. Yes, I said SOME OF THE ANSWERS! HAHAHAHA!_**


	16. PLEASE READ!

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**

**_I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't update for a while. How long has it been? The last time that I've update was August 29th and now it's September 12th. I kno what you all thinking (believe me, I do). "Why? Why can't this story be updated right now? DAMN YOU, SORAMON!" Come on. Tell me that that isn't true? You have no idea of how many times I wrote that in my reviews. But the truth is that I have this major writer's block that I think that is soon over. But with school starting and everything, and major exams coming up, I 'might' not be able to update for a while. Notice that quotation marks on the word might. So...I hope that you understand why it's taking me so long to put up the next chapter. I promise, the next chapter should be up before next year. If it isn't, then I give you the right to FLAME me all you want about how I'm making you wait forever. finds knife and points it to herself. And if I don't, then I'll stab myself (not really; just go with me). Later._**

**_B.T.W: I hope that everyone so far enjoyed the story. I know I did when I wrote it! Ja ne!_**


	17. SUPER IMPORTANT!

_**SUPER IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**_

Okay! So I've been thinking! _Silent Trouble_ needs to be finished up so I can finally be proud of my achievement. But, with not having the next chapter that I had already started writing years ago on my old computer, I have only a small clue to how I should continued it. When I was scanning through my story, I was like _"Oh I missed this part! Man…I got to continue this story!"_. **SO HERE'S THE GOOD NEWS!** I am planning on re-writing _Silent Trouble_ and re-posting each chapter and hopefully I would be able to finish that story once and for all. Also, the title might be changed and I would probably add new twists and turns to it as well. It's been four years since I've written the story and hopefully with my new growth in writing, the new _Silent Trouble_ will be a great reward to the readers of it. Thanks for reading this and I hope everyone will be excited in this announcement.

The author of _Silent Trouble_,

Soramon


End file.
